btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurotech Racing
|firstseason = 2006 |keypeps = Mike Jordan |drivers = Andrew Jordan (No.1) Martin Depper (No.30) |car = Honda Civic |sponsor = Pirtek |previouseasonresult = 1st (Independent Team's Championship) |entries = 238http://www.btcc.net/team/pirtek-racing/ |wins = 15 |firstwin = Mondello Park 2006 |podiums = 46 |champs = 2 (2 Independent Team's Championships)}} Eurotech Racing (currently competing as Pirtek Racing) is a British Touring Car Championship team, currently competing the 2014 season.http://www.eurotechracing.co.uk/General/about-us.html Current Season In 2015, Eurotech are running two Honda Civics for Jeff Smith and Martin Depper, built by Team Dynamics. Jordan is running as the defending champion, while Depper is returning to the championship for the first time in four years. History Eurotech was originally founded 1987, and competed with Porsches in sports car races.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurotech_Racing The team established a name for itself in touring cars on the continent in the 1990s, with Mike Jordan leading the team, although they would not enter the BTCC until 2006. John Guest Sponsorship using Eurotech's 2006 entry at Brands Hatch.]]Funding from John Guest allowed the team to buy a Honda Integra Type-R for Jordan to race for the 2006 season. Running the only car for the team, Jordan made history by becoming the oldest winner of a race in BTCC at the age of 48, winning race three at Mondello Park. The season ended in poor circumstances, however, as Jordan was taken to hospital with severe head injuries and a punctured lung. This ended his season at the penultimate round, having hit Jason Plato and James Thompson at Silverstone. Despite the severity of his injuries, Jordan returned to the championship at the start of the 2007, using the rebuilt Integra that had served him the previous year. As the Integra did not meet Super 2000 regulations, Jordan could not win the championship outright, but his team did take sixth overall thanks to his efforts. The team bought another Integra for the team in time for the 2008 season, with Jordan's son Andrew joining the team. Running as "Old Man" and "Young Man" the father-son team took thirteenth and fourteenth in the championship, Andrew beating his father's total by twenty two points. 2009 saw Eurotech purchase a Vauxhall Vectra that met Super 2000 regulations, but Mike Jordan retired (taking over the day to day running of the team), with Andrew moving to VX Racing. Pirtek Progression leads a group of cars towards Druids at Brands Hatch in his 2011 Vauxhall Vectra.]]Pirtek came into the team as a title sponsor in 2010, with Jordan returning after Vauxhall pulled their support from Triple Eight at the end of the 2009 season. Now running as Pirtek Racing, and using the new NGTC engine (which would be introduced over the following years), Eurotech had an advantage over the rest of the field, with Jordan competing for victories despite his older equipment. Jordan took his first (and the NGTC engine's first) victory by beating the field from start to finish at Croft, ultimately finishing tenth in the overall championship. The team added a second NGTC Vectra to the garage, with Jeff Smith coming into the team for 2011. The team had a rather disappointing year however, although Jordan did take a single victory at Donington Park for the team, with the drivers finishing sixth (Jordan) and seventeenth (Smith) in the championship. Team Dynamic Support Pirtek funded the team to purchase the two Honda Civics that had taken Matt Neal and Gordon Shedden to first and second in the championship in 2011, with the new cars coming to Eurotech in time for the start of 2012. The new cars proved to be what Eurotech needed, with Jordan taking a victory at Snetterton, and ultimately entering the final round of the year with an outside chance of taking the title (although he would miss out). Jordan did take the Independent's championship for 2012, with Eurotech taking the Independent Team's title. taking the [[Honda Civic run by Eurotech for a race round Brands Hatch in 2013.]]2013]] saw Team Dynamics build two new Honda Civics for Eurotech, which Jordan in particular would use to challenge the factory cars. Six wins and six further podiums gave Jordan the driver's title, beating the Dynamics cars and Plato's MG 6 to the title at the final race of the year. Jordan also claimed the Independent's trophy, while the team took the Independent's team trophy, in what was Eurotech's most successful year. saw Team Dynamics build two new Honda Civics for Eurotech, which Jordan in particular would use to challenge the factory cars. Six wins and six further podiums gave Jordan the driver's title, beating the Dynamics cars and Plato's MG 6 to the title at the final race of the year. Jordan also claimed the Independent's trophy, while the team took the Independent's team trophy, in what was Eurotech's most successful year. 2014 saw Jordan partnered with Martin Depper in two new Honda Civics. Honours Eurotech Racing has only recently started taking honours, the first of which came in 2012. That said, the team is considered to be one of the leaders in the Independent's championship, and (in 2014) has the defending champion to race for them. *2012 **Independent Driver's Championship Champion (Andrew Jordan) **Independent Team's Championship Champion *2013 **Overall Driver's Championship Champion (Andrew Jordan) **Independent Driver's Championship Champion (Andrew Jordan) **Independent Team's Championship Champion Driver List Below is a list of all the drivers that have raced for . References Images: *https://www.flickr.com/photos/tonysphotos/126562890/ - Integra 2006 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/5586873826/in/set-72157607457555755 - Jordan Vectra 2011 *https://www.flickr.com/photos/ghand_39/8607231578/in/set-72157607457555755 - Jordan Civic 2013 Category:Teams Category:Current Teams